


1 AM

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Weiss stays up to finish work, Ruby keeps her company (whether she likes it or not).





	1 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: waiting.
> 
> Takes place sometime before the falling out with Weiss' father.

"Weeeeiiiiss, I'm bored."

"And of course you had to come tell me that." Weiss’ eyes were focused on the laptop set on the coffee table, work as a heiress never ends.

"What you doing?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Things you wouldn't understand even if I explained them to you."

"Hmph."

"Okay, you can stay. Just don't bother me."

"Gotcha!"

Ruby dangled her feet off the couch, until she made her mind to go grab something from the fridge. Weiss continued tapping at the keyboard, her work load felt endless but someone had to it. She sighed, taking a moment to close her eyes and rest her vision.

"Weiss."

"What?"

"Cookie."

"Huh?" A chocolate cookie was dangling in front of her eyes. "Oh, thank you." She notices Ruby is empty handed —meaning she didn't go look for food in the fridge for herself but for Weiss. She wouldn't admit it, but —considering how much Ruby loved those cookies— the small gesture might have melted her cold ice a bit, but a simple "thank you" shall suffice.

Weiss takes a bite of the cookie. Good as always, true Vale quality. With some extra sugar in her system, she resumes her task. Ruby lets out a yawn.

"Weiss, I'm sleepy."

"I have work to do. You go sleep."

"You're gonna overwork yourself if I leave you alone!" _So that's why she was being so insistent_, concludes Weiss. "They say all work and no games is bad for your health."

"That's something lazy people invented to feel good about themselves. I'm fine, Ruby, seriously."

"If that's how it's gonna be..." A mischievous smirk was forming in Ruby's face, her plan was fool proof after all. "I'm gonna sleep in this couch ‘til you're done!"

"Suit yourself." If Weiss could take her eyes off the screen, they'd be rolling.

With her "approval", Ruby takes some pillows and puts them next to Weiss, so her head is closest to her.

Resting next to her, she gave this image of a little puppy. More cuter than Zwei, she would say, but Ruby wouldn’t hear it from the ice queen.

Weiss finished not short after her teammate’s snoring starting resounding in the room. She pulled down the lid of her computer, and stood up, _ nothing else _ to do but head to bed to get her beauty sleep… Yeah, right. 

The next morning, Ruby would be left questioning who lifted her back to bed and tucked her in. Of course, Weiss would never tell.


End file.
